Trespassing
by WilderCapall
Summary: Rin thinks he's going for a private midnight swim. Haruka and Makoto have other ideas. Marinka one-shot, PWP, for the Free! Kink Meme.


**Summary: **Rin thinks he's going for a private midnight swim. Haruka and Makoto have other ideas. Marinka one-shot, PWP, for the Free! Kink Meme.

**Trespassing**

Samezuka works me hard, harder than the old club or the school in Australia ever did. It's gotten to the point where the pool there isn't a relaxing place.

So when I sneak out of my dorm, that's not where I go.

It's stupid to go to Iwatobi. Really stupid. But hey, whoever said sentiment was logical? Anyway, Iwatobi's not a boarding school, it's not like anyone's going to be there in the middle of the night.

When I hop the fence, I think I see a shadow moving at the other end of the pool, but that can't be right. And no one yells, no one raises an alarm, so I'm pretty sure I'm golden.

I dive. The water's freezing, but _damn_, does it feel good. When I surface, I shake my head, spraying water everywhere and grinning like a fool.

"You're happy."

I whip around, and there's Haruka, treading water behind me with just his eyes and up above the surface.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I inhaled a bit of pool water when he startled me, so I cough and sputter the words.

"We could ask you that, Rin," a low, kind voice issues from the side of the pool, and my gaze leaves Haruka to alight on Makoto, who's sitting on the edge. "It's our school's pool, you know."

"Sh-shut up," I say, and I know there's red on my face. I'm also chattering a bit, because fuck, this water is _cold_. Outdoor pools, man.

Makoto slips into the water and glides over to me, pulling me over to the edge. Haruka follows.

"What are you two doing?" I demand.

I was right. Coming to Iwatobi was a _bad plan. _Especially after what Haruka and I did last week.

"We," says Makoto, "are going to teach you why holding onto old friends is a good idea." He dips his head to nip my collarbone, then licks a stripe up my neck. His breath is hot, his tongue just barely brushing my skin. He knows what he's doing.

Haruka presses his body to my back, gives Makoto a quick kiss over my shoulder, and he puts his hands on me. He traces lines of muscle, and I gasp and turn to glare at him when he pinches a nipple. Makoto turns my head back to face him, and Haruka's fingers move on.

Makoto's ministrations – deep, sensual kisses that would make me swoon if not for extenuating circumstances – are not distracting enough to ignore Haru's hand easing my suit downward and his other hand wrapping around my cock.

And fuck, they're _competing_ now. One of Makoto's arms is anchoring us to the side of the pool, but the other is roaming, teasing me, and it's not long before he grabs my ass and hooks two fingers in.

I'm breathing hard now, clutching Makoto's shoulders because I don't have the strength to tread water. He pushes his fingers in deeper, playing with me, and I'm letting out short sounds of ecstasy as the tempo speeds up. Makoto's fingers deep in me, Haruka pumping my cock, and damn, I don't know how they're going to top this, because I'm going crazy already.

"Haru," Makoto says. "You want to fuck him, or do I get the pleasure?"

I don't hear Haruka respond, but his hand leaves my cock and holds the edge of the pool to anchor himself.

Makoto eases himself out of the water, and I wonder where his trunks went.

"Rin," he says quietly, touching my face. "Do you want this?"

I nod, and a wordless moan comes from my mouth as Haruka enters me from behind. He doesn't move, like he's waiting for something.

"You're leaving Makoto out, Rin," Haruka whispers.

Oh. That's why Makoto's on the edge of the pool with his cock at eye level.

It's a weird angle. I can only manage to get the first inch or so of him in my mouth, so I pull off for a moment. I get a single rough thrust from Haruka, and I almost yip.

"Makoto," I pant, my eyes half-shut and hazy. "Makoto, force me."

He looks a little hesitant. I know he doesn't want to hurt me. I know he knows what I've been through and he doesn't want to make me feel out of control.

Sometimes I think I love this one.

"Please, Makoto, I want you so bad," I gasp, because Haruka's done controlling himself and he's pounding into me, his teeth in my shoulder, moaning with every stroke.

I'm not sure what did it, but Makoto's different now. He lowers himself back into the water and breathes in my ear, "I have a better idea."

He eases his cock into me, alongside Haruka's, and it hurts but it's _good_ hurt, and I'm trying so hard not to scream. The gentlest movement sends a shock of ecstasy through my every nerve, and they are not gentle.

"Ah… Haru, _fuck_, yes, Makoto…." I've been reduced to mindlessness at this point, panting and moaning like a whore while my friends – we're friends again, right? – fuck me raw. They aren't quite coordinated, but eventually they do thrust at the same time and I scream when I come. I go limp against Makoto's chest while they finish, gentler now.

Makoto tips my chin upward and kisses me, long and deep.

"I missed you, Rin," he murmurs.

I smile lazily.

"I think I need to trespass more often."

**End**


End file.
